Megumi's life
by KunoichiForever8888
Summary: Yahiro uses Megumi just to have sex with her. This makes Megumi pregnant with twins. She leaves for Paris and 5 years later she returns to Japan with her two 5 year old children. What will Yahiro think of the children and will her be proud when he see's that his children are as talented at singing as their mother?
1. Finding out

**Kunoi: So this is a Megumi/Yahiro Fanfic!**

**Yahiro: No shit Sherlock**

**Megumi: /please don't swear Yahiro-Kun! /**

**Kunoi: Oh Megumi-Chan, You're going to be using your eraser board in this fic?**

**Megumi: /most of the time, yes. /**

**Yahiro: She doesn't want to strain her voice idiot.**

**Kunoi: Megumi please say the disclaimer quickly, I'm not in the mood for Yahiro's chitter chatter. **

**Megumi: /KunoichiForever8888 does not own S.A! /**

_/ Yahiro-Kun what are you doing? /Megumi wrote down on her eraser board. She was scared of the look in Yahiro's eyes._

"_Well Megumi, didn't you say you loved me?" Yahiro asked_

_/Yes but what does it matter? / Megumi wrote._

"_I want to make love to you tonight Megumi. If you loved me then you would do it." Yahiro said. You could feel his lust._

_/ Okay Yahiro-Kun, if it proves to you that I love you. / Megumi wrote down._

"_No speaking Megumi, I want to hear your voice." Yahiro said hoarsely. And that was the night Saiga Yahiro made love with Yamamoto Megumi._

Megumi woke up, a bead of sweat trickling down her face.

_Was it a dream?_

_**No of course not you idiot! You weirdo bitch, of course that happened last night. You had sex with Saiga Yahiro. I hope your proud kitten.**_

Like Jun, Megumi's twin brother, Megumi had split personalities. It was something to do with some hypnotising trick when they were little.

_NO, NO, NO! This couldn't have happened. How did we..._

_**Megumi do I have to tell you how people have sex again? **_

_N-no of course not baka!_

_**You just called yourself a baka, you baka**_

_Likewise!_

And suddenly her inner didn't respond, not that Megumi didn't like the peace and quiet. Megumi wasn't feeling very well. She ran to the bathroom and instantly began vomiting. After that she washed out her mouth and went downstairs for breakfast.

_Good thing nobody was home yesterday!_

In the dining room, she saw her dear mother and brother eating their breakfast. Today it was Fresh berries, yogurt, granola, it was Megumi's favourite but for some reason, she didn't feel like eating it. She wanted strawberry ice-cream. (A.N: I love strawberry ice-cream! It's the best thing Eva!)

/Mamma? / Megumi wrote down.

"Yes Megu-Chan?" Her mother asked cheerfully. Rin Yamamoto loved both her children dearly and hated when she had to leave them to go to another country.

/I've been sick this morning and now I want strawberry ice-cream, is that normal? / Megumi wrote.

"Hm, you're probably sick dear. No need to go to school today Megu-Chan! Jun-Kun you can stay home as well, just in case you caught it." Rin sang joyfully.

/Yes Mamma/ Megumi wrote.

"Okay Mamma!" Jun said. He was trying to avoid Sakura because he didn't want her seeing his non romantic side.

"Megu-Chan go upstairs and get some rest, you too Jun. Oh I hope you get better." Rin said.

"But Mamma I'm not really ill..." Jun said. He didn't want to be stuck in his room all day no matter how much he was trying to avoid Sakura.

"Then take care of your sister." Rin said.

"Okay Mamma." Jun said and with that he led his sister upstairs.

/Sorry that you had to stay home today because of me Jun-Kun! / Megumi wrote down.

"No worries Megumi-Chan. I am trying to avoid Sakura-Chan anyways." Jun said.

/ ? / Megumi wrote.

"I don't want her to see my un-romantic side. She might not like me anymore." Jun said.

/You're always romantic Jun-Kun! I think you're even more romantic like this then when you are inner Jun! / Megumi wrote.

"Thank you Megumi-Chan..."Jun said nut stopped when he saw Megumi run for the bathroom.

"Megumi-Chan?" All he could hear was Megumi vomiting. Megumi came out again but this time she fainted.

_Huh where am I?_

_You fainted kitten, after you vomited. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're pregnant. _

_No way, that can't happen. We only did it once._

_Well it only takes one time to be pregnant kitten. Especially when you didn't have protection._

_We didn't have protection?_

_Nope, the Saiga brat just didn't bother. I hate Saiga kids, always thinking that they own everything and know everything._

_I have to agree with you there inner. Do you think Yahiro-Kun will be supportive of the babies?_

_Kitten think about it! He left you alone in your room after you guys were done. He used you for sex kitten. You never actually started going out!_

Inner went quiet after that and Megumi started crying. Jun ran into the room when he heard his sister was awake.

"Megumi-Chan are you alright?" Jun asked. He was worried sick for his precious other half.

"J-jun-K-kun, what would y-you d-do if-if you did something really b-bad?" Megumi asked. Jun was surprised that his sister was talking instead of writing everything down.

"What are you talking about Megumi-Chan?" Jun asked. He was confused. He didn't understand anything Megumi was saying.

"I-I had s-sex with Y-Yahiro-Kun." Megumi stuttered. She was crying hysterically now.

"H-he used me, he left me afterwards and now I-I think I-I'm p-pregnant!" Megumi said.

There was a deadly silence...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Jun screamed. It seems he had screaming lessons from Megumi.

Kunoi: Well done Jun-san! You finally screamed!

Jun: Boys don't scream!

Yahiro: That was one girly scream...

Megumi: *giggle* Jun-kun, you did great for a first timer.

Kunoi: Yea! Well done Jun-san and Yahiro-san I would shut the hell up if I were you *scary aura coming out of me*

Yahiro: *scared* O-okay

Megumi: *giggle*

Tadashi: No wonder Akira-Chan doesn't want you as a boyfriend! You are too much of a chicken.

Megumi: *giggle* Tadashi-kun please stop saying things like that to Yahiro-kun

Tadashi: Kay Megumi-Chan!

Yahiro: You really do have every boy wrapped around your pretty little finger don't you Megumi?  
Megumi: Every boy except from you!

Kunoi: Guys just say it already.

Yahiro and Megumi: Please review and give us your idea's!


	2. Authors note

**A.N: OMG GUYS I THINK I'M GONNA PUT THIS FANFIC ON HIATUS UNTILL I FEEL LIKE UPDATING! I KNOW I HAVE ONLY DONE ONE CHAPTER BUT I REALLY CANT BE ASKED TO DO ANOTHER BECAUSE IM WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC! **

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS!**

**From KunoichiForever8888 **


End file.
